Rockshatter
by lighter-kun
Summary: I want that lovely blade of Sora's. » jackora


**ROCKSHATTER**_  
_jack x sora ;

* * *

_Clink clink clink -_ block - _slip_, **whoosh**, whoa –

"**_G_**ah! A little help, mate?"

Sora turned around at the hassled voice and upon sighting the struggling pirate, slashed the random heartless into pieces.

He threw a toothy grin at Jack, who was gasping and panting.

A playful grin crossed the teen's face. "Too much to handle, Jack? Can't take it? Heh!" Sora teased, as he fought off another heartless.

Jack made a scoffing noise and sliced an enemy that had snuck up behind Sora. The spiked haired teen let out an involuntary gasp as the attack brought Jack's face very _very_ close to his own, a little too close-for-comfort.

"I can take **anything**, Zora." The pirate slurred and winked.

Ocean blue eyes rolled in their sockets. "It's _Sora _not Zora." The keyblade master clarified as he tried to catch his breath. Donald and Goofy ran up to them two.

"Sora!" Donald healed him.

"What the- Donald my life is _full_!" Sora exclaimed, left eye twitching, as he gave the duck an irritated look. He hated it when Donald cured him when he didn't even need it. It was a waste and the duck did that a lot.

A sheepish grin crossed over Donald's face. "Oops, sorry. I thought you were hurt."

_Is he implying that I'm weak? _Sora wondered. He nodded an indifferent 'okay, whatever' and turned back to Jack who had cleared off the rest of the pirate heartless.

"What now?" asked Sora.

"Donald and Goofy should go that way and get the third medallion," Jack explained, wiping sweat off his brow. He locked his dark brown eyes with Sora's attentive blue orbs. "You and I should go into this cave and get the fourth one. Savvy?" Toothy grin there, crooked grin here.

"What? You want us to separate?" Donald gasped, shocked.

Sora interrupted. "Its okay, I'll be fine. Just go!"

Quickly grabbing the pirate's calloused hand, Sora broke into a jog towards the direction of the cave's entrance, not stopping until they were half-shrouded in darkness.

He dropped the hand and looked around the dim area. The cave reminded him somewhat of the secret place at Destiny Islands. Except there were no drawings on the wall, no memories, and definitely no Riku or Kairi.

"So… where is it?" Sora asked, breaking the silence. Jack was looking at him, a strange glint in his hazed dark brown eyes.

"Heh." Jack only snickered in response.

Sora blinked, then looked at him, confused. "Wha?"

"You left yer friends _that_ easily to be with _me, _aye?"

"Huh? I uhh… I guess?" Sora felt the uneasiness seep through his body. He just remembered who he exactly was dealing with; the worst pirate in the history at Port Royal. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be alone with someone like _him_…

Jack locked eyes with him again, and the look in his eyes increased Sora's discomfort. He gripped the keyblade tighter. If Jack were to suddenly switch sides and join the heartless's plight to kill him, he should at least keep his head up and be ready to fight him back.

The bony hand reached forward and Sora nearly jumped back in panic, instinctively directing the keyblade full-on aiming right at Jack's chest.

"Easy there, luv. Calm down. What's wrong?" said Jack, holding his hands up in defense.

Sora blinked rapidly. _I can't believe how paranoid I'm getting! Jack's on our side…_

"Ah, sorry! I got… a little jumpy. This cave is a little creepy," Sora explained sheepishly, hugging his shoulders as a chill from the night air hit his body.

Jack broke into a grin. "I just wanted to touch it."

Sora blinked at the words. "_Touch _what?"

Jack grinned harder. "Your… **thing**." Jack made a motion with his hands as if he was gripping something like a pole in his hands. He began moving it up and down wildly and Sora's face flushed at what he thought he was implying. **No way - **why would he talk about **_that_ **-

Then the hands went sideways and made forward slashing movements, insane sound effects like _kya_! slipped out of the pirate's mouth, and Sora realized Jack was immitating him and his KEYBLADE. Not something…uh, _else_.

Sora's face continued to flush harder, probably crimson red, because of his previous thoughts. He promptly grabbed the moving hands and steadied them.

"Ok ok! I get it!" Sora gasped out, wanting to stab himself in the eye with a french fry for sounding & thinking like such a pervert. "You want to touch my keyblade, am I right?"

Jack nodded happily. "Glad you figured it out, luv. You're not as thick as you look! You're thicker…!"

Sora pouted his trademark pout, narrowing his azure blue eyes a little.

The keyblade was snatched from his hands roughly and swiftly causing Sora to stumble a bit at the unexpected move while Jack let out a rich laugh as he examined the long powerful key in his hands, gazing admiringly at it.

"Wow… this here _really_ is anamazing weapon." Jack said, voice in awe. "Simply amazing… don't you agree, Zora?"

Sora blinked and reached out to get the keyblade. "Yea-"

Jack slapped his hand away bringing the keyblade into the gleam of the moonlight which slivered nearby.

"Really nice…" Jack murmured, sliding his fingers over the keyblade. Sora watched the fingers turn bony and fleshless and he felt a knot at his stomach. Oh yeah, it was that curse… but still, Sora couldn't feel like he was alone with a zombie or something equally creepy.

"Heh yah it is – how about you give it back now?" Sora asked, timidly. To be completely, truly honest, he felt very very vulnerable without the keyblade in his grasp.

Jack nodded. "Aye aye…" He handed back the keyblade and when his finger's brushed over the smooth skin on Sora's hand, the spikedhaired fifteen year old couldnt help but shiver a little, his skin tinging. Sora put the keyblade down by his side relieve and glad he was holding it again.

The pirate's hand still bathed luminescent in the bask of the faded moonlight, skin still skeletal; Sora couldn't help but take a closer look at the bones of the pirate's hand, the hanging cloth snagged on the sharp white bone - he shot his gaze upwards away from the eerie image but the dark brown orbs were lowered, looking down then meeting his -

"I want you **so **badly."

Sora's mind reeled fast-forward at the words and he shot a half-shocked, half-revolted look at the good-looking yet severely woozy-in-the head pirate.

"**WHAT**?" Sora yelped, voice 2 octaves higher than normal.

Jack raised an eyebrow then grinned crookedly, gold teeth present. "I was talking to your keyblade."

Sora's face flushed darker at that and he dropped his gaze down immediately staring at the hard gravelled ground of the cave where a few rocks were scattered about. That's how his whole ego & confidence level was feeling anyway; like it had just been rock shattered into a dozen pieces all over the floor.

"You ready to go then Zora?" Jack interrupted Sora's thought process, Sora who was drowning in ultimate embarasment.

_I can't believe I thought even for a _SECOND _that Jack was saying that to me! What the hell!_

Sora clenched his fists and held the keyblade tightly in his hand aiming it a random heartless that popped up from behind a rock. He decided he shouldn't let such things like that get in the way of his mission and duties. There were more important things like Riku, Kairi, the king, and like -

"It's SORA." - getting his name right. Confident grin back on his young boyish face.

A slight smirk staining his pirate tainted mouth. "Alright ZORA! Let's get that medallion!"

* * *

**author's note**:  
flamers are lamers!  
i so edited this xD  
& on your mark, get set,  
REVIEW. 


End file.
